


The Gol-Cha Stories - Halloween special

by AleBebe



Series: The Gol-Cha stories [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Love, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 04:00:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16339421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleBebe/pseuds/AleBebe
Summary: Small stories created in moments of inspiration, good enough (I think) to write them but too lazy to turn them into longer ones.





	The Gol-Cha Stories - Halloween special

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Hi! I´m new here. I have loved Golden Child since predebut and I wanted to write something about them for a long time but my laziness... hehe, anyway, the drought has encouraged me to do it so yey! It's my first time writing and in English that is NOT my first language, so forgive spelling mistakes and don´t hesitate to correct me.
> 
> 2\. The first One shot is dedicated to Serra (goldengoldies11) because she was the one who told me to try it. Although we have not spoken in a while, well, here it is.
> 
> I did my best so... Enjoy!

I'm lying on the bed, pretending to be asleep, static, although my mind seems to never been so awake before. I turn towards the small window placed in the corner of the room, the moon is still big and powerful in the darkness of the night, but I already know that, I have been watching it for a few hours already, waiting for it to reach the maximum point in the sky and then...

My brother moves in his dreams and I panic, if he wakes up I can´t do it, right? Definitely yes, I made my decision long ago; even if he had not proposed it first, I would have done it myself no much later. I love him.

_  
_

_\- like you_.

  


That was his answer. As clear and direct as ever, nothing that surprised me because the fantastic stories that were told about them in the village had a lot of truth. Later, he told me that it had happened before: at the beginning of human life, when we were good and we were not afraid or prejudiced, but then someone with a thirst for power decided that the way to obtain it was to go against them and from that moment our paths go in different ways. They confined themselves in the deepest valleys and clearings, watching us, playing with our minds from time to time and mocking the fleeting of our lives.

  


_\- I saw you one day while walking in the woods, a chubby and dirty boy of eight years old, you were crying because you were lost and didn´t know how to go back home. I was bored and my intention was to scare you - don´t look at me like that, okay? I'm sorry, think that we wouldn´t have met otherwise -however, when I was about to make my prank you raised those huge, bright eyes that you have and held out your hand, hoping -assuming- that I would help you. So I did._  


_\- You? Helping someone. I am speechless._  


_\- Ya, Kim JiBeom! I´m very kind._  


_\- Unbelievable_  


_\- I am._

  
_\- I remember the incident, SungYoon-hyung was so scared that there was no day after that he did not have his eyes on me, but for your information, I came home alone, I was a very smart child._  


_\- You're the dumbest human I've ever seen and I don´t have very high expectations with you. Ha, ha, ha, ha, stop pouting, you look ugly. You would get along with JooChan very well, it's just like you, even in his attempt to look cute, he always drives DongHyun crazy._  


_  
_

_After saying that the smile on his face disappeared, he looked sad, tired and alone. It was at times like this that I remember that he was many years older than me, centuries actually, which he had spent watching his friends falling in love, living emotions and adventures that he didn´t fully understand._

_  
_

_\- Everyone seems very nice there but I don´t think there is someone as handsome as I am since you prefer to spend the time with me. I don´t blame you, I would also like to be with this gorgeous, strong and amused man._

_  
_

_\- As I said: an idiot._

_  
_

We joked all the time but that was exactly what we were worried about. We had spent twelve years since our first meeting -the one I do remember, although I never admitted to him- and another one since the precious fairy I was in love with decided that it was worth talking to me -again-.

During all those years I had grown to become an adult, but he still looked like the teenager that I thought he was the day of my disappearance at the forest -I even looked for him at the village, when my hyung had finally let me out of home again. I never found him but I was convinced that the reason was that the only sign I had to identify him was his incredible beauty-. He has had an eye on me since then, first out of curiosity, then... I don´t know. I don´t think he knows either.

What we do know is why we continue to meet the other from that moment. Love. It was not immediately but almost.

I look again at the full moon in the center of the sky. It's the time. I get up from the bed and put on my shoes, I walk to the door and I turn the sight back to my brother, it's the last time I'll see him but he'll be fine, he has DaeYeol-hyung now -he knows I love him and that there´s no other way for us to being together- Side by side they will overcome my departure. I'm not taking anything -more than my memories- I'm not going to need it. He will be there and that´s enough.

I find the path that leads to the forest without needing to lean on anything -I have walked this path for so long that even if I stopped thinking my body would guide me here, of course, the carved pumpkins that illuminate the streets don´t count it's a coincidence that the people of the town have decided to choose tonight to start with the celebrations of the night of the witches. I arrive at the right place just in time and I call his name in a whisper:

  


   - JaeHyun.

  
   - JiBeom?  


  


I couldn´t help but smile when I hear the hope rising with every letter he uttered.

  


   - The time almost passes. I had already convinced myself that you were not going to come.

  
   - And still you were waiting for me.

  
   - I´m very kind.

  
   - And pretty.  


  


He rolled his eyes but didn´t answer me, he just took my hand and started to take me down a path I had never seen, even if I thought I knew every inch of this forest.

  


   - The date and hour of the appointment aren´t arbitrary, the entrances to our world are not open all the time. He said as if he could read the question in my mind.

  


   - And I thought you were being romantic

  
   - I'm crazy to let you come with me.

  
   - So the marriage proposal was a lie?

  
   - I never proposed you marriage.

  
   - Will we live in sin? Bold.

  
   - Will you ever stop being so annoying?

  
   - That's how you love me.

  
   - Sadly, yes.  


  


Suddenly the air changed, it was slower, softer, music and happy voices were heard but so different that there is nothing in the human world that could ever describe them. We had arrived, this was, as they said in the old stories, the door to the world of fairies. Once I crossed I was not going to return, time would stop for me. So on that cold Halloween night I left the world in which I was born, the things I owned and the people I loved; so that JaeHyun and I could be together without fear of anything.

In the end, it seems that I am the romantic of the two of us.


End file.
